The Great Titan War
by JTAnimeStories
Summary: Five years after the Thousand Year Blood War, Ichigo Kurosaki stands at the head of the Gotei 13 as he serves as the Head Captain. He has observed a period of uninterrupted peace for quite some time, but that all changes when a young man arrives badly wounded outside the gates of Rukongai. A great secret is revealed, and a daunting trail threatens all of the Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Action Fan-Fiction

Plot: Many years after the thousand year blood war arch, Ichigo now serves as the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. He governs over a time of relative peace, and his closest friends Rukia and Renji serve as Captains beside him. One day, a young man stumbles out of the forest and crawls before the gates of Rukongai before collapsing in exhaustion. Guards rush to his aid, but are put on guard by one strange feature, a large, western looking zanpakuto. The man's wounds are quickly treated, and he is put into captivity. Ichigo is notified of this, and personally goes so see the young man. As they speak, the mystery Shinigami reveals a secret that could jeopardize the very existence of the soul society.

Author Notes: I may have taken liberties here and there, and added characters of my own in order to make a story unique to my creative ideas. By pairing the original characters with new ones that I have created, I feel as if I can provide a whole new dynamic to this story.

UPDATE: Changed the format to make it easier to read, enjoy!

I do not own bleach. This is a non-profit, fan-fiction.

Act 1:

Ichigo works at a feverish pace in an attempt to finish the massive stack of paperwork before him. Even after five years as the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, he has not yet grown fully accustomed to the workload. He runs his fingers through his orange mane in frustration, as he stares hopelessly at the daunting task before him. "Damn it I'm tired," he mutters under his breath before pulling another page from his work pile. Just as he begins to fill out the form, a knock comes at his door. Relishing the idea of a possible distraction, he calls for the person awaiting his approval to enter. With light feet, Byakuya enters the chamber, low and behold holding yet another stack of papers in his palm. Ichigo sinks in his chair at the sight, before meeting eyes with the Captain of Division 6. "

Yo Byakuya, what do you have for me this time?"

Byakuya's eyes flash in disapproval before responding, "Must you address me in such an informal manner Kurosaki?"

The Head Captain leans back in his chair as he stares blankly at the ceiling. "*Tsk* I've never cared about formalities,"

Ichigo responds as flatly as he can. The black haired Captain simply nods in response and lays the documents before him.

"These plans for a new training facility need your approval, simply provide your signature and I'll be on my way Kurosaki."

"You say I'm too informal. It'd be nice to be called Head Captain for a change you know…" Ichigo mutters in annoyance as he skims over the documents. Byakuya allows a slight smirk to slip at this remark, before returning to his usual stoic expression.

"Well, everything looks to be in order, anything else you need?"

"Not at this moment, thank you for your time." Byakuya grabs the documents and begins to exit, before stopping at the doorway. Ichigo notices this and stares questioningly at the white-robed Shinigami. Byakuya turns back to Ichigo, bows slightly, and says "I hope the rest of your day finds you well, Head Captain." Ichigo throws his hands up in celebration and allows a wide grin to spread across his face.

"NOW WAS THAT SO HARD?!" Byakuya smirks again as he turns to take his leave. Knowing that he can no longer shirk his responsibilities no longer, he returns to his work. His grin has faded, but a slight smirk replaces his usual scowl. As much as he hates to admit it, Byakuya has grown on him over the past few years. Although he rarely gives words of encouragement or any signs of approval for that matter, he has been an irreplaceable asset to the young Shinigami since he accepted the position at the head of the Gotei 13. In fact, Ichigo has found every Captain to be of great use during his transition into his new role. It's nice that old friends serve at his side as well. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have both ascended to Captain Status under his stead. Renji now stands at the head of Squad 3, and Rukia of Squad 4. Ichigo takes a moment to reflect on how close he has become with his subordinates before finding a renewed motivation to continue his work.

After a few hours of grinding away at the pile, and many, many hand cramps, Ichigo decides to retire for the evening. He rises from his chair and stretches his stiff muscles, relishing the feeling of the tension slowly uncoiling. Ichigo strolls lazily over to the massive doors and pushes them open as he begins to leave. Just as he does so, he sees a young girl standing before him in a trainer Shihakusho. Her large green eyes grow wide at the sight of the Head Captain, as a mix of amazement and terror shoot across her face. Ichigo cannot help but be surprised at such a sight, as he usually doesn't come into contact with many young/low ranking Shinigami anymore. The two stand completely in shock, as neither were really prepared for such an encounter.

Quickly regaining his composure Ichigo asks, "And how may I help you?"

The girl immediately bows as she clamps her palms together. The girl shakes with nerves as she attempts to choke out the message she was sent for. "C….Ca….Captain Kenpachi…ordered me to…to….tell you…uhhh..." the girl trails off as she tries to gather her thoughts. Ichigo sighs as he drops to one knee, and rests a hand atop the trembling girls head as he rustles her golden locks. Her head jolts upward in response to the sudden contact, but her nerves begin to subside as she sees the softness in the Head Captain's eyes.

Ichigo uses the warmest tone he can muster as he asks the girl, "Firstly, how about we properly introduce ourselves. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. And your name is?" The girl suddenly lights up, as she stands star struck before Ichigo.

In as big of a voice as she can muster, she states proudly, "My name is Hanako Koizumi! It's a pleasure to meet you Head Captain!" She bows again, before rising to deliver her message. "Captain Kenpachi requests your presence at the House of Correction immediately." She sighs heavily in relief of the fact that her task is done.

Ichigo ponders this for a moment before asking the girl, "and why would Kenpachi send you to deliver this message?"

The girl smiles weakly before responding, "He said that his men don't need to be bothered with stupid things like delivering messages, that's what useless academy runts are for."

"Well," Ichigo begins, "Could you do me a huge favor and tell him that I am very busy at the moment?"

The little girl giggles nervously as she delivers the rest of the message. "You see, the funny thing is he actually thought you might say that, so he told me to tell you that he is not asking, but demanding your presence. Sorry Ichigo."

The orange-haired Shinigami suppresses a groan from this most unwelcome news, instead opting to give the girl a small bow as thanks for her work. The girl smiles as wide as her cheeks allow, as she bids Ichigo well and skips down the hallway. "Hanako," He calls after her, "Wait one moment." She stops so suddenly that the poor girl almost loses her balance. After flailing about in an attempt to keep herself upright, she turns back toward the Head Captain as he approaches her. Ichigo steps to her side as he makes his request. "The walk to the House of Correction is pretty long, and I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to on the way. Would you mind keeping me company Hanako?" The girl's eyes shine like diamonds as the excitement overwhelms her.

"YES MR KUROSAKI I WOULD LOV… Uhhh…*clears throat*…it would be an honor Head Captain Kurosaki." The girl blushes in embarrassment for a time from her outburst, but it quickly fades as they begin to chat. The girl babbles on and on about the academy, her friends, her favorite hobbies, how her studies are going, all as Ichigo simply listens and walks. He nods and smirks on occasion to reinsure the girl that he is listening, and for her to continue. The stroll is much more enjoyable with her company Ichigo concludes, as Hanako tells him a rather humorous story about one of her fellow classmates and a Kido accident. Long story short, one of the boys in her class is now bald. Ichigo chuckles as he imagines another Ikkaku running around Seireitei. The minutes melt away quickly, and before either one notices, they are standing before the massive building known as the House of Correction. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a massive man approaching with long powerful strides. Ichigo turns just in time to greet Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Hey, Ichigo! When are we going to have another serious fight? I've been thinking and I think I want to take your job for myself." Hanako slowly slides behind Ichigo's leg in an attempt to hide herself from the terrifying Shinigami Captain.

"Please tell me that isn't the reason you brought me all the way out here Kenpachi," Ichigo snorts in utter annoyance.

"Of course not, we can save the fun for later Ichigo, right now there is a matter that needs your attention. When on patrol outside Rukongai's main gate, some of my men found a young man lying out cold and real beat up on the road. When they approached him, they noticed a weird looking zanpakto strapped to his back. Thinking he was a rogue Shinigami, they brought him here to avoid any possible threat. And before you jump all over my ass about it, yes I got a Rukia to come over and heal the damn kid."

"So why did you send for me if you handled everything yourself?" Ichigo asks. "When the kid woke up, he went ballistic, and let me tell ya his Reiatsu was nothing to scoff at. I was hoping he would try to escape so I could take him on myself, it would've been a blast." This captured Ichigo's full attention, and he immediately demanded Kenpachi to continue. "We took his zanpakto and chained him up while he was still unconscious, so he presented no real threat. But the way he kept screaming and carrying on about seeing you annoyed the hell out of me. Damn kid did it for so long it gave me a headache, so I promised him you'd come so he'd shut the hell up."

"Thank you, I'll handle it from here Kenpachi, so go have fun making little kids cry or whatever it is you do in your free time." Ichigo proceeds through the front entrance of the House of Correction, Hanako hot on his heels. Before the door closes, he hears a blood-curdling laugh followed by a single, terrifying sentence.

"You still owe me a fight Ichigo, I'll be waiting." Ignoring the slight chill running up his spine, Ichigo continues onward down the main hallway. He immediately heads for the infirmary, knowing that Rukia is still probably waiting for him there. Upon entering, he finds her cleaning the table she had used to treat the rogue Shinigami's wounds. She turns to greet him while she finishes pulling the blood-stained linens from the operating bench.

"Hello Ichigo, looks like you got a little shadow." He turns to find Hanako still standing behind him. She smiles at him as she gives him a timid wave. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten that she was there with the commotion.

Ichigo turns back to Rukia and jabs, "You of all people can't go calling others little, midget." She stares daggers at him before offering a rebuttal of her own.

"Are you really going to judge other people by appearance strawberry?"

A scowl spreads across the Head Captains face in response to hearing that hated nickname again once. He had thought that he had left that horrid nickname in the past, turns out that he thought wrong. His scowl only deepens as the little girl standing behind him begins to giggle uncontrollably.

He turns to her and asks, "Just whose side are you on anyway?" Her smile runs from her face, and she looks down at her feet in regret. Rukia sees this and immediately attempts to comfort the girl.

"Oh Ichigo, you're such a fool. It's well known that girls stick together, isn't that right hun?" The little girl perks up again and gives Rukia a sweet smile. Knowing that there is business to attend to, Ichigo decides that it is time for her to leave. "Thank you so much for keeping me company on my walk Hanako, it was really nice having company for such a long walk. There are some important things that Captain Kuchiki and I have to take care of, so could you head back to the academy now? I'm sure all of your friends are starting to worry about where you are." The little girl tries to hide her disappointment as she reluctantly agrees to his request. "Now there's no need to be upset, you can come visit me in my office anytime. It may be stuffy and kinda boring, but I would love for you to keep me company!" The girl nods rapidly in agreement, before turning and bowing to Rukia.

"My name is Hanako Koizumi! It was a pleasure meeting you Captain Kuchiki!"

The Squad 4 Captain cannot help but smile as she responds sweetly, "And it was lovely meeting you little one, good luck with your studies and I hope to see you soon." The girl nods one last time and gives another flashy smile, before quickly trotting from the Infirmary and down the hall. Both Rukia and Ichigo wait until they hear the door close behind her. Unable to contain herself, Rukia turns to Ichigo while displaying a mischievous smile.

He notices this and questions, "What? Stop smiling like that it's really creepy."

She stands on her tiptoes in order to get as close to his face as possible before joking, "Well you can't blame me for being surprised Ichigo. When were you planning on telling me that you started a daycare?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he tries to ignore her barb rather unsuccessfully. Rukia immediately notices the scowl on his face deepen, and she knows she has won. She enjoys winning the first real battle of wits between the two in years. Still, she can't allow herself to leave things as they are. Rukia smiles up at Ichigo as she decides to express her true thoughts about the situation. "She's a sweet little girl Ichigo, and it's nice to see that you are still the same kind boy I met all those years ago. The Head Captain Position carries a lot of power, and that power can corrupt even the strongest of men, but not you. You're still the same caring, considerate, overprotective, moody brat that saved me back then." Ichigo can't help but blush a little from the unexpected praise, and he quickly tries to shift the attention back to Rukia.

"Where the hell did that come from a midget? When did you become such a sap?"

She dawns a scowl of her own, and swiftly kicks Ichigo in the shin while shouting, "Well excuse me for actually offering you a compliment for once Ichigo! Don't you worry your little orange head over it though, I'm sure you'll never give me a reason to compliment you again!" The two Shinigami lock eyes as rage flashes within their retinas. They stay in a deadlock, neither one so much as blinking for minutes on end. However as the time passes, they find themselves struggling to not laugh at the absurdity that was their "argument". Finally, it becomes too much to bare, and the two old friends begin to howl with laughter. Both relish in the fact that they can act like their old selves again, without having to worry about judgment from others. Almost every meeting that has taken place between the two of them has been strictly business since Ichigo took up the position of Head Captain. This was to be expected, but still not accepted. Neither would admit it, but both secretly longed for the days of hourly banter and constant companionship.

They relish in the afterglow of their rekindled friendship for a short time, before eventually shifting their focus to the business at hand.

"Ok, unfortunately, we both have a job to do, so would you be so kind as to tell me about our new guest?" Ichigo requests, his face returning to its usual scowl. Rukia collects her thoughts for a moment, before presenting her findings.

"His Reiatsu is at a level that rivals even our strongest captains, and his zanpakto is like none I have ever seen. It's shape, it's feel, just all wrong. It has the look of a released zanpakto, similar to yours, yet when I had it examined by Squad 12, they insisted that it is in its sealed form. And that's just the start of it, things got even stranger as I treated his injuries believe it or not. As I healed him, I couldn't help but notice an abundant amount of scars covering most of his body. Everything from lacerations to puncture wounds and severe burns, it was hard to look at. At first, I simply assumed that he had received these wounds in battle, but then I noticed how precise the placement of the scars really were. The burns cover only soft fleshy areas while the lacerations cover his shins and forearms. The placement of these inflictions were selected based off of two major factors. The areas that would yield the most pain, yet present no danger to his life. The same can be said for his puncture wounds. Every puncture was far from any vital organs or arteries, ensuring no risk of him bleeding out. Basically, I am saying that this man was badly tortured, by very cruel and very experienced men." The two continue to walk side by side as she explains further. Ichigo's head spins as the plot of this very odd story continues to thicken.

He pulls open the door leading to the cell room, Rukia closely in tow.

"Which cell?" Ichigo asks.

"Third one on the left, he's the one with the dark brown hair."

Ichigo approaches the cell slowly, taking in the appearance of the man. He appears to be quite young, probably around the same age as Rukia. He is a well-built man, with scars that run all the way up his exposed arms. His hair is messy and at about mid-length, covering the majority of his eyes. He looks downward, refusing to stir despite the presence of the two standing before his cell.

"And you are?" the man asks in a gruff tone.

Ichigo attempts to ignore the rude greeting, and steps closer to the cell while stating, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and from what I've heard you've been through quite a bit for the opportunity to speak with me."

Upon hearing Ichigo's name, the man lifts his head and locks eyes with the Head Captain. Ichigo feels uneasy the more he stares into the man's eyes. Within them, he finds no softness or emotion. They are not the eyes of a friend, or even of a soldier. No, these are the cold eyes of a killer. The young man rises slowly from his seat and walks as far forward as his restraints allow. Rukia grows tense as she rests a hand upon her zanpakto hilt, squeezing it in preparation for the worst. Ichigo's muscles tighten, but he does not budge. He knows that he cannot afford to show any sign of weakness, not to a man such as this.

"I have but one request before I tell you what I came here for, and that is for you to release me from these chains. I do wish to speak with you Kurosaki, but not as we currently are. I have done nothing wrong, yet I am caged as if I am some wild animal. Unlock these chains, and allow me to speak with you as your equal, not as your prisoner."

The two stand no more than a few steps away, only separated by chains and bars. Their eyes remain locked, as both test the resolve of the other.

"Rukia, unlock his cell."

The raven haired Shinigami's eyes grow wide with disbelief as she turns to her old friend.

"Are you crazy Ichigo, we know nothing about this man! All we do know is that he is a Shinigami, one that we have no record of! Unlocking that cell puts not only us but everyone within Seireitei in danger! I cannot accept such an ord…"

Rukia is stopped mid-sentence by soft hand coming to rest upon her shoulder. She looks up at Ichigo to find him giving her a stern look.

"It will be fine Rukia, I promise I won't allow anything to happen."

She opens her mouth to protest further but is stopped as she feels the hand Ichigo had rested upon her shoulder slightly tighten. Knowing that he is not about to budge, she bites her lip in order to keep herself from protesting further. With quick steps, the small woman darts away from the cell for a short time, before returning with a set of keys. She fiddles with them as she tries to find the correct key to unlock the cell door. It doesn't take her long to select the proper key for the lock. She slides the silver key into its slot before turning the gears. The lock clicks free as she twists the key the rest of the way. She then proceeds to slowly open the gate, all the while looking back at Ichigo, hoping for him to change his mind. Instead, he gives her a reassuring nod as she opens the gate the rest of the way. Once the gate is fully opened, Rukia pulls the keys free from the lock and hands them to Ichigo. Her grip on her zanpakto tightens further as she watches Ichigo approach the menacing looking inmate. Ichigo shows no hesitation as he frees the prisoner of his restraints, all the while keeping a close eye upon him.

As the shackles drop from his hands and wrists, the man lets a sigh of relief slip free. Not allowing a moment to go to waste, Ichigo takes the man by the arm and begins to lead him from the cell.

"There is a conference room down the hall, we shall have our discussion there."

The man gives no response but follows Ichigo's lead as he is escorted away from the cells. They enter the well-lit room and Ichigo immediately gestures for the man to take a seat. Again, he gives no response, but willingly walks to the chair and sits down. Ichigo takes the chair across from him, resting his elbows upon the table separating the two before he begins his questioning. "Now, care to tell me who the hell you are?" The man leans back in his chair, stretching out slightly before once again locking eyes with the Head Captain.

"My name is Josiah, and I have come to warn you about an impending danger that could mean the end of the Soul Society."

This immediately captures Ichigo's attention, his eyes flashing with both shock and intrest.

"That's quite a claim you just made Josiah. Now just who or what is coming to do harm to my people?"

Josiah's eyes grow dark as horrid memories swell within his mind. "What is coming for Seireitei cannot be prepared for. A wave of death the likes of which you cannot comprehend is coming for this city and everyone in its wake is in danger."

Ichigo slams his fists upon the table, as he becomes agitated with Josiah's lack of detail.

His voice booms within the small room as he shouts, "Stop telling me shit I don't need to hear, I asked you what is coming for the Soul Society, that's it! I don't need doom and gloom, I need specific information about what we are gonna be up against!"

Josiah stares blankly at the enraged Ichigo, as he doesn't so much as flinch at the sudden outburst.

"Fine, here are the specifics then. A group of madmen that call themselves the Tartarus led by a crazy bastard who goes by Cronus is preparing to invade Seireitei."

Ichigo thinks for a moment, before asking, "And what makes you so sure they will succeed?"

"These are men and women who were abducted against their will soon after entering the Soul Society. They were then tortured for weeks on end, far past their breaking points. This left Cronus with broken, malleable minds to do with as he pleased. He proceeded to brainwash his victims, drilling into them a single goal, the destruction of the Soul Society."

"Why, what motive could this "Cronus" possibly have for destroying the Soul Society?"

Josiah scratches the thin stubble on his chin before answering, "Because he was once one of you. He went mad after being banished from the Soul Society."

"Why was he banished?" Ichigo continues to press.

"Behind closed doors, he paid thugs to abduct people within the Soul Society so he could continue his experiments. He targeted anyone who recently entered Rukongai, as it was unlikely that anyone would notice their disappearance. He believed that he could create in essence the "perfect" Shinigami, the ultimate death god. Cronus would subjugate his victims to gruesome experiments, manipulating and straining their Soul in order to extract its full potential. He was fastly approaching what he believed to be a breakthrough when his actions were discovered. He was forcibly removed from Seireitei, and all documentation of his research were destroyed. The Gotei 13 wanted no record of the gruesome details from the experimentation to ever see the light of day."

Ichigo hangs on every word, as his mind races to process all of what Josiah is saying.

"How could you possibly know all of this?" Ichigo asks his suspicions beginning to grow.

The man looks down, and a look of what almost resembles shame overtakes his face. "I know because I served under him."

Rukia, who had been listening to the entire conversation from the doorway rushes in just as the last words leave his lips. She unsheathes her blade and presses it against Josiah's neck, ready to slit his throat upon the slightest provocation. Ichigo quickly rises from his chair and demands Rukia to stop. She stills her blade but does not move it from its place against his jugular.

"He is the enemy Ichigo, he said so himself! It's obvious now that his injuries were self-inflicted! He planned to use them to gain access into Rukongai! Once he awoke in his cell, he made a huge fuss and demanded to see you. He then waited for you to release him from his cell so that he could get his opportunity to kill you!" Rukia screams, her voice cracking from the strain on her vocal chords.

Before Ichigo can respond, Josiah begins to speak.

"That is not why I came, but if you must, then you may kill me."

Rukia freezes, unable to process the words coming from her adversary's mouth. She watches as Josiah's hard emotional shell begins to weaken. A hint of sadness emerges in his previously stoic tone as he begins to speak.

"At this point, I would welcome death. I have grown tired of bearing my sins for so long, it would be a relief to be rid of them. My existence in this world has been for the sole purpose of murder, and I no longer wish to pursue that purpose. Many of my friends have died by my hand, all by the order of that bastard Cronus. I no longer wish to be his dog of war, I am tired of being a monster. My message has been delivered, so as I see it, I have achieved what I set out to do. Kill me if you wish Rukia, you would be doing no wrong by doing so."

Rukia's hands shake as an internal conflict wages within her. Slowly, she pulls the zanpakto away from Josiah's throat and slides it into her sheath. Ichigo gasps as he forces air back into his lungs. He had been holding his breath during the entire ordeal. The raven haired Shinigami looks down upon Josiah, watching as his eyes struggle to hide the guilt within his soul. An untrained eye could not possibly see the pain within his expression, but having experienced great loss and regret of her own, Rukia knows all too well the look of a soul masking their sorrow. With a shaky voice, she apologizes for her actions. Josiah nods in response but does not say a word. Ichigo, who still wishes to know more, reluctantly continues to press him for answers.

"I'm sorry, but we both know there is more to discuss. The safety of the Soul Society lies in the balance. So please tell me, what makes you so sure they can win against our defenses? Do they really have Shinigami that can stand against our Captains?"

Josiah thinks for a moment, trying to find the proper words to explain. "You remember the reason why Cronus was banished, correct?" A feeling of absolute dread comes over Ichigo as this chain of words reaches his ears.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying…" Josiah's jaw tightens as he takes a ragged breath.

"Tell me damn it! Did he or did he not succeed in his experiments?!" The scar riddled man grits his teeth as he finally offers Ichigo an answer.

"No, he did not succeed in creating the perfect Shinigami. What he made in its stead is something far, far worse."

Ichigo sits and listens intently, drinking in every word despite the anxiety and fear that continues to grow within him.

"Cronus' experiments manipulate the soul, magnifying the Reiatsu within his subjects to almost impossible levels. Those who had little Reiatsu attained power that rivals that of the average Shinigami. As you can imagine, there is a heavy price for attaining such ability. His subjects often lost any humanity and all humanity that may have remained in these tortured souls. They became twisted and wild, like rabid beasts. This fate was inevitable for all of his subjects unless you had a naturally high level of Reiatsu. Those with high levels of Reiatsu were able to resist the brunt of the side effects from his experimentation. However, we were not completely immune. The incredible amount of Reiatsu we attained is tainted. It is a demonic power fueled by desire and emotion. While we kept our mind, not all of us kept our sanity. Most of those who received this immense power became corrupted by it. They allowed the power to manipulate, and completely overtake their minds. It made them into murderous beasts filled with an unquenchable bloodlust and a complete disregard for life. The monsters that were born from his experiments fit perfectly with Cronus's vendetta. Knowing that the title of Shinigami would not fit our nature, Cronos decided to give his experiments a new name, one more fitting to our twisted nature. We are not Shinigami Ichigo, we are Titans. He did not make the Ultimate Death God, he made the Ultimate God Killer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey guys, I'm so glad to see people faving and following this story! My goal is to continue this for quite a while, and put out a new chapter about once a week. Each chapter is going to be around 5 pages (give or take), which should give you all plenty of content to keep you entertained while I work on the next one. I am currently a college student, so this schedule may fluctuate depending on my workload. Still, you can expect at the VERY least a chapter every week or so. And who knows, if I have a slow day or two I may be able to pump out two chapters in one week every once in a while! Now I have two requests for you, and that is to 1.) Comment and 2.) Enjoy the content! I need you all to post critiques of my work, so that I can improve as a writer. This is essential for me to not only sharpen my skills, but maximize the potential of each and every chapter! And I really want you all to enjoy these stories. I love writing, and having the opportunity to share my work with hundreds, if not thousands of readers, truly amazes me. I want you to receive the same pleasure reading my work, as I do writing it. Thank you all for the support! Now onto The Great Titan War Chapter 2!

UPDATE: Changed the format to make it easier to read, enjoy!

I do not own bleach, this is a non-profit fan fiction

Act 2: (Hours have passed since Ichigo's conversation with Josiah. He and Rukia are now back at Ichigo's office.)

Ichigo rubs his temples as he feels exhaustion begin to overtake him. His head is pounding, and every muscle within him feels tense with anxiety. The Captain of the 4th Division isn't fairing much better, as she paces to and fro within his office in an attempt to revive her tired mind. The two have been discussing the best course of action to take for hours now, yet still lack a feasible strategy.

"We've been at this for what feels like an eternity and we're both beat, maybe it'd be best if we just called it a night and pick things up when we are fresh in the morning," Ichigo mumbles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"No!" Rukia stubbornly protests, "We must have a clear course of action to present to the other Captains by morning, there is no time to waste on luxuries such as sleep."

The orange haired Shinigami groans in frustration, despite knowing that she is right. Rukia continues to pace as she bounces ideas off of the slouching Head Captain.

"How do we know that what he says is true? He could very well be sending us on a wild goose chase."

Ichigo pauses for a moment and considers this before concluding, "The possibility is definitely there, but we can't afford to take the risk of not investigating his claims. You personally examined him, so you know just how strong this guy is. And if he says there's men out there with even more power than him bent on eradicating the Soul Society, then we must take every precaution to ensure the safety of our people."

Rukia grunts in agreement as she continues to pace, her heels softly clicking off of the wooden floor. This soft, rhythmic tapping begins to soothe Ichigo, and before he can catch himself his exhaustion finally takes him.

The sweet embrace of sleep envelopes him within a matter of seconds, as his dreams whisk him away from all of his troubles. He decides to embrace this peace, this sanctuary, this…

"ICHIGO! Wake up you moron!"

"What the Hell! Oof…" Ichigo cries as he feels a foot connect with the side of his face. He flies off of his chair before his body slams against the unforgiving floor. He writhes in pain from both the fall, as well as the kick as Rukia begins to lecture him.

"This isn't the time to be napping Ichigo there is work to be done! If you're not going to take your position seriously maybe I should just take your place," Rukia scolds as she stands over him, staring daggers at the fallen Shinigami.

Ichigo jumps to his feet, towering over the small girl before him.

"How the hell could a dull guy like Byakuya raise such a she devil like you? Seriously, what sophisticated member of high society kicks a man in the face while he's trying to sleep?"

She shrugs her shoulders and nonchalantly states, "It's not common for people of such status to deal with idiots like you on regular basis. I have to take extreme measures to get a thought through that thick head of yours. Hence, why I had to knock some sense into you."

Ichigo rubs the lump forming on his forehead as he returns to his seat. He plops down and puts his elbow onto the desk before him, resting his cheek against his open palm. His face carries a rather uninterested expression, one that does not go unnoticed by Rukia.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I may have found the perfect solution to our dilemma. This causes the Head Captain to perk up in his seat, his ears now fully attentive.

Confidence as well as pride ooze from her voice as she begins, "Well, we concluded earlier that sending Sui Feng and her men alone would be risky, as they do not have the combat capability as some of our other Squads."

Ichigo nods in agreement as Rukia continues.

"We had also ruled out sending Kenpachi and his Squad, as they would most likely engage the enemy instead of performing reconnaissance. So my thinking is, we pluck members from a number of Squads, and create a special task force for this specific mission!"

Ichigo sits in silence, resting his elbows onto his bare desk as he molds over every possibility. After a short time of contemplation, he gives his verdict.

"That may be our best option, but it still has a number of problems. Selecting members from other Divisions and throwing them into a single unit leaves a lot of room for error. They have not trained together, nor do they know how each individual thinks. One wrong move in the heat of battle could get someone killed. Then there is the issue of who to select, and what role they are to play. Still, out of all of the other ideas we came up with tonight, that is by far the best."

Having a solid basis, the two friends begin constructing this elite squad. They debate for hours in an attempt to form the best squad possible, factoring in everything from the size of the squad, to what roles are needed for the mission at hand, to who would best fit in each role for the unit. Finally, after much deliberation, the two come to a mutual agreement over the makeup of the team. Their work being done, the two exhausted Captains decide to call it a night.

"Finally free from that hell. I can't wait to go home, lay down, and salvage any sleep I can while there is still time." He walks down the dark hallway leading to the exit with slow dragging steps, as the exhaustion becomes almost too much to bare. Rukia walks beside him not saying a word, though she to shares his feeling of relief. Throwing his weight against the door, the young Head Captain flings it open to an unwelcome sight. Warm rays kiss his face, and the soft smell of dew floats into his nostrils. He stands motionless in the doorway as he takes in the scene before him.

"Wow…its morning…shit." He lets out a tired sigh before turning and walking back into the building. He walks past Rukia, paying her no mind as he begins to walk down the hallway toward his office.

Surprised by this, she calls after him, "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

He continues to walk, refusing to let her see the bags under his eyes as he yells, "its morning, which means it's a new day. Do you know how behind I'll get if I go home and sleep even for an hour? Screw that shit, I'm just gonna suffer through today and then crash later tonight after everything's done."

The raven haired woman looks on, almost unable to process what she is seeing. She bows her head in order to hide the proud smile that has spread across her face.

"Ichigo," she calls out once more as she jogs after him.

He stops and reluctantly turns to find Rukia standing before him, a slight smirk on her lips.

"How about I give you a hand, you're going to work yourself to death if you keep going like this. I'll help out with the paperwork for a while, that way you can go home a little early today and get some much needed rest." Ichigo's eyebrows rise in shock at such an offer, but he gladly accepts it. The two walk back toward the office with dragging feet, but warm hearts. Ichigo begins on the paperwork as Rukia runs off to make tea. Within a matter of minutes, she returns with two piping hot cups for the both of them. She hands one cup to Ichigo while taking a small sip from her own, savoring the flavor as it runs over her tongue. She sets her tea onto the table as she grabs a stack of papers, skimming it to get the gist of what she needs to do. "Simple Divisional transfer requests, piece of cake," she thinks to herself as she takes up a pen. The two work in silence for a time, diligently chipping away at the large piles of documents. Rukia works at a much slower pace than usual, as her thoughts keep distracting her from her task. She looks up from her work and begins to examine Ichigo, taking in every little feature she can before returning to the documents. Rukia stops writing completely as she thinks to herself, " _Five years, how did you grow so much in five years Ichigo? It seems like only yesterday you were an immature teenager whose main focuses were protecting your friends and looking cool. Now, I look at you and I can hardly even see that young boy. When did you become a man Ichigo?"_ Just as this thought crosses her mind, she has a very saddening epiphany. " _I…I haven't been there for you for so much…have I Ichigo?"_ Rukia's vision becomes blurry as she tries to hold back tears. _"How hard it must have been for you, how much you must've had to learn on your own after taking up such a difficult position. I used to help you with everything, always by your side. But now, I barely see you, and when I do it's almost always because of business. Did I abandon you when you may have needed me most?"_ She feels a single tear slip free, before quickly wiping it away. She looks at Ichigo in order to see if he had noticed the tear slipping free. Thankfully for her, his tired eyes are focused solely on the paper before him. A smile graces her lips as a much more joyful thought crosses her mind, " _You have become a fine man, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Just as she goes to continue her work, a man walks into the office. Ichigo looks up, and acknowledges his assistants presence.

"Greetings Head Captain Kurosaki, I hope today finds you well." Ichigo nods and greets him, before giving him his orders.

"Good morning, I need you to assemble the Captains at once. This is urgent, so don't dick around."

"Yes Head Captain, right away!" The young man bolts out of view, prompting Rukia to ask, "Ummm…this may be a weird question but who is that guy? I've never seen him before a day in my life."

A guilty expression creeps across Ichigo's face as he responds, "Honestly, I have no freaking idea what his name is. He's been delivering messages to me and running my errands for months now and for the life of me I still can't remember of his name!"

The two stare at each other, before busting out into a fit of gut busting laughter.

Rukia clutches her sides while making fun of Ichigo between breaths, "Ichigo you moron! How do you not know someone like that's name?!"

He slams his fist against the table over and over again as he continues to howl, "I honestly have no clue, I feel so bad but he's been here for so long that I can't bring myself to ask!" A new wave of laughter hits them, causing Rukia to roll off of her chair and onto the floor. This carries on for minutes before the two of them can finally compose themselves. Rukia crawls back into her chair and wipes the tears from her eyes, while Ichigo takes deep breaths in an effort to compose himself. It takes the two of them a few minutes to get their minds refocused on their duties. Rukia returns to her paperwork, as Ichigo rises from his chair.

He begins to walk toward the exit, prompting Rukia to ask, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna go visit our new friend before I meet with the Captains, I still have plenty of questions for him. So feel free to leave, you've been a huge help today Rukia." She considers his offer for a brief moment, but ultimately refuses it.

"There's still far too much to be done for me to take the rest of the day off. I'll take care of your paperwork, just this once. I'll see you at the meeting Ichigo." He shoots her an appreciative grin before slipping out of sight, leaving Rukia alone with only a mountain of papers.

She takes in the scope of her workload, and finds herself thinking, " _Maybe I should've taken him up on that offer."_ She sighs and mutters under her breath, "Me and my big mouth." She stretches and rests for a brief moment before starting to chip away at the pile.

Ichigo flash steps his way across Seireitei in an attempt to save as much time as possible. In only a matter of minutes he arrives at the House of Correction, and makes his way to the holding cells as fast as possible. He comes to find Josiah laying on his side, fast asleep and oblivious to his presence.

Ichigo knocks on the bars of the cell as he calls to the slumbering prisoner, "Time to wake up sunshine, I got a few more questions for ya." An uninterested groan is Josiah's only response as he readjusts his sleeping position in order to get more comfortable. Not being a fan of being ignored, Ichigo begins to slam the bars even harder as he shouts, "I said time to get up sunshine!" Josiah groans again, but this time he actually turns to face the Head Captain.

His voice is heavy with sleep as he responds, "Damnit I heard you the first time, just thought you'd get the memo that I wanted some peace and quiet."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but prisoners don't really get such luxuries," Ichigo responds, a hint of annoyance present in his tone. Josiah sits upright on his thin bed, and looks directly at Ichigo before giving in.

"Fine I'm up, what do you want to know now?"

Ichigo puts his arms against the cell door, allowing it to support most of his weight as he begins his questioning. "I need you to tell me everything about the Titans that we can use against them. Where is their base? What specifically sets them apart from the Shinigami? What besides the experimentation makes them so lethal? And most importantly, do they have any specific weaknesses that we can exploit?"

Josiah gives Ichigo a questioning look, but does not hesitate to answer. "If you want physical weaknesses, then you're shit out of luck. Titans aren't born like Shinigami, they're built. From the time we are broken after our capture, we are forced through a grueling training regiment to mold us into the ultimate soldiers. Some of us didn't make it through it, but those of us who did came out as monsters. Then there was the experimentation that gave us a number of abilities that you Shinigami don't have. We were given the ability to almost completely suppress our Reiatsu, making us almost impossible to detect or track. Our senses of sight, sound and smell are all far superior to that of a normal Shinigami, which gives us an edge when it comes to locating our targets. However, all of these physical abilities and strengths are also our biggest weakness. The training and experimentation has corrupted most of our minds, leaving us overconfident and almost feral. This mental instability can be easily exploited, as the majority of Titans won't think twice about charging into a battle without first considering the dangers. Most of us are controlled by our bloodlust and our love for battle, and we really don't care if we live or die. However, not all Titans are like this. Those with high Reiatsu such as myself are not so easily corrupted. Though we share the same bloodlust as out subordinates, we rarely act upon it. We think logically, and have an acute understanding of strategy. This paired with our immense power is what sets us apart from the grunts. These twelve elite Titans are called the Akropoli, and talking from personal experience I can say without a doubt that they are not to be trifled with. As for their base, well you'd be hard pressed to find it. Hundreds of miles north of here, nestled in between two mighty mountain ranges, lies their base. To be honest, due to my injuries I don't remember much about my escape fom that place. I couldn't give you an exact location even if I tired."

Ichigo considers all that he has said before asking, "If you were to try to retrace your steps, do you think maybe you could remember where your base is?" Josiah's eyes flash as he leaps to his feet and pulls at his restraints, hissing a warning to the Head Captain as he does, "Listen here Ichigo Kurosaki, you have no idea what is awaiting your men behind those mountains. You won't be sending them on a mission, you'll be sending them to their graves!"

"Then how are we supposed to know what we are up against?!" Ichigo snarls back. "We need a detailed scouting report if we want to have a chance against them. Do you really think we can win if we have no idea where they are, how many of them there are, what the terrain around their base is like, or even how strong they are? If they're as strong as you say they are, then we need to know as much about them as possible, that's how we gain an advantage!" Josiah lunges forward again, straining the chains as he pulls at them with even more might. His Reiatsu begins to flow freely, as he becomes enveloped by a pitch black aura. Ichigo feels his entire body being pressured by Josiah's Reiatsu, but that is not what surprises him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he feels the ebony aura run over his skin, allowing him to sense the abundant bloodlust lurking within.

"This is what you're sending your men up against. I know you can feel it, my bloodlust, my power, all of it. I am able to control myself, I can resist the urge to murder, but the Tartarus cannot, nor do they wish to! They will chase your men to the ends of the Soul Society if it means satisfying their bloodlust! You have no idea what it's like there, so please use your fucking head and listen to me." Josiah breaks free from his restraints with one final pull, and comes face to face with the Head Captain. This astonishes Ichigo, but he does not step away from the cell, he stares directly into Josiah's eyes as he spits his warning to him. "I have allowed you to hold me here Ichigo, you have not contained me. I just made that pretty fucking obvious haven't I? That should build a little trust between us right? So please, for the sake of your people, listen to me. Trust me, and if you do then I promise I will help you crush Cronus and his men. We will destroy him together! Cronus has no idea that you know of the Tartarus, we can use that to our advantage! But if you send your men to scout the area and they find out, and they will find out, then we lose our greatest asset, our element of surprise! Listen to me Kurosaki, please for the sake of the Soul Society."

His voice becomes weak as these last words roll off his tongue. Josiah's eyes plead with him, begging him to heed his words. Ichigo is taken aback by Josiah's display, as he did not think such a man to be capable of this kind of worry.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to the Soul Society and my men?" Ichigo questions. He sees Josiah's eyes fill with sadness, a sadness he cannot hope to conceal, as he explains.

"I don't want to watch anyone else die by his hand Ichigo. You don't understand just how wicked Cornus really is. He will do unspeakable things to your people if he is victorious. I know because I've seen what he is capable of. I have witnessed him murder innocent women and children, all for the thrill of it! Many of my friends have been murdered before my eyes for things as trivial as speaking out of turn. I never fully lost my humanity, and I never understood why until one day I had had enough. I couldn't watch that madman continue his rampage any longer, so I made a solemn vow to myself, as well as all who have died by his order, that I murder Cronus. I truly believe that I was able to keep my sanity because my destiny is to kill that bastard, and avenge those I've lost."

Ichigo finds himself at a loss for words, as he did not expect his prisoner to give such an answer. He swallows the thick lump that he feels clogging his throat before speaking.

"I am truly sorry, but I must do what I believe is right. If you wish for me to truly trust you Josiah, then you have to have trust in me." Ichigo watches as all of the emotion slowly fades from Josiah's features, leaving a cold blank stare once again.

"Fine Kurosaki, I will allow you to do this. But remember, you have been warned." Josiah slowly backs away from the cell door, keeping his cold stare fixed solely on Ichigo. He sits once again on his thin bed, and lowers his eyes from the Head Captain. Ichigo sighs, and begins to walk toward the exit. As he reaches for the door, he hears a voice call for him.

"Kurosaki!"

He turns to see Josiah standing at the cell door once again, his knuckles white as he clutches the bars.

"I hope for the sake of your men, that you are right. Good luck Head Captain."

Ichigo nods his head in appreciation, before exiting the cell room. Josiah watches him leave, before lowering himself onto his bed and running through their conversation in his head. It is not lost on him that Ichigo had not had his chains refastened and reinforced. It is a sign that Ichigo's trust in him is building, a sign he is thankful to see. He thanks his lucky stars as his fears of being kept prisoner begin to fade. Josiah finds himself growing anxious with the idea that he will soon face his former comrades on the field. He cannot resist succumbing to his bloodlust, as he imagines facing the strongest of the Akropoli in battle. A wicked grin spreads across his face as his body begins to tremble with anticipation. Feeling his mind begin to slip, Josiah quickly composes himself. He takes a number of deep breaths before lowering his head onto his stiff pillow. As he does, a single thought runs through his mind, "I hope you are ready for war Kurosaki, for Hell is going to be at your gates soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author notes: Hey guys, before getting into the actual story I just want to take a quick moment to apologize. The goal was to put out one of these every week or so, but that has just become impossible with my schedule. I still have a passion for this project, but my major allows me very little time to do these kinds of things. Personal matters also came up, and dealing with them made it difficult to write. I feel as if you guys deserved an explanation, as well as an apology. I promise I will put one of these out as often as possible from here on out. I cannot guarantee every week, but I will do my best! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also due to a recent comment I have changed the format of the stories. Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Thanks

I do not own bleach, this is a non-profit fan fiction

(The Captains have gathered in the main chamber to discuss the events that have taken place over the past two days. All is silent, as Ichigo begins to explain…)

"Thank you all for coming. As all of you have no doubt already heard, a man was found outside of Rukongai's main gate by one of Squad 11's patrols yesterday. Seeing that he possessed a zanpakuto, he was taken into custody before having his wounds treated. After regaining consciousness, he demanded to speak with me personally. I obliged, and as we talked he revealed to me some very interesting information. He claims that he was once involved with a terrorist cell bent solely on the eradication of the Soul Society. This group of men refer to themselves as the Tartarus, and according to him they should not be taken lightly. They have apparently undergone extensive experimentation, brainwashing and, training to mold them into formidable warriors. These methods have robbed them of any humanity that they once had, turning them into monsters. They are creatures made with one purpose in mind, to kill shinigami." Ichigo pauses for a moment to let his words sink in. Many of the Captains look skeptical but hold their tongues for now. "Now as the protector of the Soul Society and its people, I cannot let such claims to go unaddressed. I have decided to send a specially constructed team to provide reconnaissance on this new threat."

Sui Feng is the first to state her opinion on the matter, stepping before Ichigo as she begins to speak, "Head Captain, with all do respect I see no point in putting together a team when my squad specializes in things such as this. Why complicate things when you already have an elite team at your disposal?"

This grants Sui Feng a number of approving murmurs from the other Captains, but Ichigo is quick to interject. "In most situations you'd be right. But these Titans are not easy to fool. According to the prisoner, they have extremely acute senses making them highly sensitive to movement and Reiatsu. This paired with their superb combat ability makes them extremely lethal. You said so yourself, your squad specializes in things such as reconnaissance and assassination. If your men got pulled into close quarter combat, it'd be a slaughter."

Anger flashes in her eyes as responds through gritted teeth, "Do you think so little of us Kurosaki?"

Ichigo can feel the venom in her words seeping into him, but he stands firm and offers his rebuttle. "On the contrary, I believe Squad 2 to be irreplaceable. If something were to happen, and we were to lose you or a number of your men, it'd be an insurmountable loss. You will still be leading this team Sui Feng, as you are by far the most qualified to do so. You will select three of your best men to assist you in scouting their base, as you are supported by an elite vanguard. Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi and, Ikkaku Madarame will stay in the rear and only act if provoked. So if everything goes off with a hitch, they will stay hidden and out of your way. However, should you be discovered and pulled into combat they will provide support. I have no doubts that you and your men will go undetected Sui Feng, but I must air on the side of caution."

She bites her lip to keep herself from protesting further as she steps back into line with the other Captains. "Is there anything else anyone wishes to say before this meeting is adjourned?" Ichigo waits patiently for a time, giving the other Captains every opportunity to bring up any grievances.

Toshiro Hitsugaya decides to speak, stating in his usual cool tone, "I understand you want to air on the side of caution Ichigo, but this team seems a little excessive to me. Two Captains and two Vice Captains on the same squad for a simple reconnaissance mission? Doesn't that seems a bit much?"

Ichigo contemplates this for a few moments, but ultimately decides to stick to his original plan. "Again, in most situations I would have to agree with you. But it doesn't look like we're dealing with just any enemy here. Captain Kuchiki can attest to what I'm about to say, as she personally carried out the operation to treat our prisoners injuries. The man claims that he was one of the twelve elite Titans, known as the Acropoli. Rukia and I have both felt his Reiatsu, and have concluded that it is easily on par with the majority of the Captains. If Cronus really has such deadly men at his disposal, I'm not gonna take any chances."

The young Captain bows slightly, accepting Ichigo's response before returning to his position in line. This time, the room remains silent. Seeing this as a good stopping point, the Head Captain adjourns the meeting, but not before ordering Sui Feng, Renji and, Kenpachi to accompany him to his office. Upon entry, Ichigo get strait to the point. "Sui Feng, please make sure your men are prepared as soon as possible. Kenpachi, please inform Ikkaku of his role and catch him up to speed. Renji, you are going to serve as the second in command for this mission. Meet me at the main gate tomorrow at dawn, and be ready to leave immediately." The three nod in agreement, and begin to leave. Before making it to the door, Renji stops in his tracks. He turns to Ichigo with a questioning glimmer in his eye.

"Are they really as strong as you say?" He inquires, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Ichigo looks down at the floor boards while breathing deeply. He lifts his head to the Captain as he responds, "Be on guard."

Renji stands for a few moments more as a serious look slowly crawling over his features. He clasps the hilt of his Zanpakuto as a wild grin emerges between his lips. "Good, I'm always looking for a good fight."

With that, he slips through the door, leaving a stunned Ichigo behind him. A chuckle is his only response to his old friend's brash remark. _"Some things never change I guess,"_ Ichigo thinks to himself as he takes his place behind his desk. It is at this moment that Ichigo realizes that something is amiss.

" _Wait a minute, where the hell is Rukia?"_ Just as this thought crosses his mind he notices a single piece of paper sitting in the middle of his desk. Lifting the paper in order to get a better view, Ichigo begins reading.

" _Dear Ichigo,_

 _I did as much paper work as I could. I decided after I woke up drooling on your desk that I had reached my stopping point. I am going home and going to bed, good luck with your work._

 _Love, Rukia"_

" _Least she left a note."_ With a big yawn and a stretch, Ichigo fortifies his mind for the exhausting task before him. His pace is sluggish as tomorrow weighs heavy on his mind. For some odd reason, he cannot seem to shake the uneasiness creeping over him. Like a noxious fog it completely envelopes him, clouding his mind and keeping him from his work.

" _What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ He wonders as rises from his chair. " _It's probably just exhaustion, some sleep will do me some good."_

Ichigo begins the long trek back to his quarters. With dragging steps, his tired feet carry him at a sluggish pace. The commotion of the day had distracted him from his exhaustion, but now he is feeling the full effects of his sleep deprivation. He trudges along, each step a battle as he slowly gets closer to his home. After a long and arduous walk, he sees his house standing before him. He marvels at just how beautiful of a sight it is as he rushes to the door, reaching for the handle as quickly as possible. Just as his fingers curl around the handle, a small voice rings in his ear.

"Um…Ku…Head Captain Kurosaki," a small voice chimes with a mix of excitement and nerves.

" _Oohhh no no no no no….you've got to be kidding me right now…of all the times for someone to come to visit it HAD to be today?!"_ He turns to see a bubbly little girl standing before him, a sheepish smile planted on her face. He hides his true feelings as best he can while mustering the little energy he has left. "Hanako! What a nice surprise!" Ichigo exclaims, laying the façade on thick.

The girl's sweet smile fades as her jaw nearly hits the floor. "Oh my…Ichigo when…how long has it been since you last slept?!"

He is thrown off guard by the sudden question, but answers honestly. "Oh uhh….two days now I believe."

Hanako's eyes grow wide as she throws herself into a tizzy. She pushes Ichigo toward the door, scolding him as she does. "What are you doing?! Don't you know that's bad for your health?! Did you even stop to think what would happen if you were too sick to work? Rest is important! Get your butt to bed mister!"

Everything happens in a flash, and before he even realizes what's happening, Ichigo is in bed tucked in with a warm milk in his hand. "What in the world…when did I get here? Hanako what are you doing? I'm fine you honestly don't need to…"

"Sush you!" Hanako scolds while waving a finger in the Head Captain's face. "You need some serious shut eye! Now close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll clean up a little around here and then be on my way."

"…who are you and what have you done with Hanako?"

"Shhhh! Sleep! Now!"

"Geez okay okay! Why do I feel like I'm being mugged?" Despite the surprising, and slightly scary change in Hanako's manner, he is thankful for the help. In a matter of seconds, the orange haired Shinigami drifts off to sleep, all the while watching the little Hanako buzz around his home.

-The Next Day-

Ichigo awakens in the early morning, long before sunrise. He stretches and looks around to find his home immaculate. The floors scrubbed, the shelves and tables dusted, the windows washed and the dishes done. Still in a dazed state from sleep, he stumbles around admiring the new condition of his usually filthy home. He had been meaning to clean it, but with his work schedule there had simply been no time. He spots a note on the counter close to a cup of coffee.

" _Dear Ichigo,_

 _Straitened up a little before I left, I hope you don't mind! It just seemed like you were behind on some stuff, and I knew I could help! Anyway, sleep well and try to take it easy tomorrow!_

 _P.S. The coffee will probably be cold when you wake up, but it's still good! Just heat it up a little_

 _Sincerely, Hanako"_

A small smirk spreads across his lips as he finished reading the note. While heating the coffee, he makes a mental note to thank her the next time he sees her. With little to do at home, Ichigo is able to ease into his morning for once. After eating a hearty breakfast, he finds himself with nothing to do. On a whim, he reaches for the book he keeps on his coffee table. 'The Classic Works of Shakespeare,' one of the few things he brought with him from the world of the living. The edges of the book are worn and frayed, with pages stained and wrinkled from cover to cover. Having read every work at least four dozen times, Ichigo can recite every one by heart. Still, he cannot help but lose himself in the book every time he rereads Macbeth or Hamlet. Something about the classic writing style has always had a way of captivating him, even at a young age. This time, he decides to read Julius Cesar. For about two hours he loses himself in the words of the piece, placing himself in the shoes of the once powerful emperor.

He jerks himself from the world of Shakespere to find the sun beginning to break over the tree line outside. _"Well, time to go."_ With the main gate so close to his quarters, Ichigo feels no need to rush. The first thing that catches his eye is Renji's fire red hair in the distance. _"Maybe choosing the guy with the bright red hair for a stealth mission wasn't my best decision…"_

"Yo, Ichigo bout time you got here," Renji yells, a hint of attitude in his tone.

"Shove it Renji, I said dawn and its dawn. Besides, Hisagi and Ikkaku aren't even here yet…"

"THE HELL WE AREN'T!"

Ichigo cringes as the scratchy voice rips his eardrums to shreds. He turns to find Yachiru walking toward him, Hisagi close in tow. The morning sun reflects Ikkaku's bare skull, prompting Ichigo to question his selection again. _"Red hair, shiny head….I should've thought this out a little more…"_ Keeping this thought to himself, he chooses to take the civil route. "Morning gentleman, glad you could join us."

"Yea, yea, so where is Sui Feng, we should be leaving already!?" Ikkaku demands.

Renji responds in Ichigo's stead, "They left a few minutes ago to scout the road ahead, we have coms open with them just in case." Ikkaku nods, accepting Renji's explanation.

With everything squared away, Ichigo gives his orders. "Keep your com channels open at all times with Sui Feng and her unit. Do not engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary to do so, I'd like to avoid any casualties if possible. Keep all your information and findings detailed, and check in once you find the base. We are counting on you, good luck."

The three men bow slightly before responding with a booming, "Yes Head Captain!" And with that set out on their journey. The Head Captain watches as they slowly disappear down the roadway, heading toward their unknown enemy. Ichigo takes solace in the knowledge that he assembled the strongest team possible. With their power, they can certainly handle anything thrown at them. Turning his attention from the roadway, the Head Captain instead focuses on his duties, as well as all the things the future may hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author Notes: Trying to stay on that grind and play a little catch up, enjoy the new chapter!

I do not own bleach, this is a nonprofit fanfiction

Ichigo paces his office, the weight of worry heavy on his mind. Days have passed since the reconnaissance squad last checked in, a fact he finds quite disturbing. Ichigo had never been one to worry in his past, but the pressure of sending his friends into combat paired with his protective nature have manifested into extreme fits of anxiety. The Head Captain's nails have been worn to stubs, and the bags under his eyes grow darker by the day. Still he tries to push onward and fulfill his duties, but not too much avail. With his state of mind, it is nearly impossible to focus on even the most menial tasks. Suddenly, a knock comes at his door shaking the Orange haired Shinigami from his state of worry.

"Come in," Ichigo calls to his visitor, his voice full of angst. He scolds himself for letting his aggravation slip through as he watches Byakuya enter the room. As always, his steps are weightless as he glides into the room, barley making a sound. His face bares no indication of his mood, a fact Ichigo has come do despise.

"Would you by chance have a moment to talk Kurosaki?" Byakuya inquires as he stands before Ichigo's desk.

Knowing that turning down the request isn't an option, Ichigo accepts. He gestures for Byakuya to sit, but the imposing Captain instead stays standing while making another request. "I wish to walk while we discuss, I would rather us not have distractions during our conversation."

"As you can probably see I'm kinda busy here, if you could please just talk to me while I work I'd really…"

Before Ichigo can finish his thought, Byakyua sets a hand upon his desk. Looking up, he is met with a cold stare the likes of which he hasn't seen from the Captain in many years. Ichigo, now understanding just how serious Byakuya is, agrees to his request.

"Alright, you got me outside, now fire away," Ichigo barks. Again, he scolds himself for letting his nerves get the better of him. He looks to see if Byakuya has taken any offense to his brash remark. He scowls when he finds the raven haired Shinigami's face unchanged.

" _Hmm…no emotion…shocking,"_ Ichigo thinks to himself bitterly. After a few moments of silence, the Captain gives his response. "Is there still no word from our reconnaissance team?" Unlike his usual manner of speaking, Byakuya's monotone voice now carries a slight hint of worry.

This is not lost on Ichigo, as he nearly stops in his tracks in the presence of Byakuya's emotion. For anyone else the inflection would be an afterthought, but this was not the case for Byakuya. The littlest slip in his usual stoic demeanor is extremely uncommon, but when it happens it holds great weight.

Byakuya stops as well when he notices the Head Captain no longer at his side. Turning back to Ichigo, he finds a look of disbelief on his face. "If something is on your mind Kurosaki, say it. There is no need to hold your tongue."

Ichigo snaps back to reality, and chuckles awkwardly at the realization of what he had just done. "Sorry about that…I just uhh…" Trailing off, he instead opts to simply answer the question and avoid the inevitably awkward explanation for his actions. Taking a slow, deep breath the Head Captain regains his composure. "No, despite our efforts to reach out to Sui Feng and Rengi, there have been no responses thus far. Squad 12 believes that the mountain ranges of the north may be blocking the signal between our coms channels, and that we shouldn't worry."

Byakuya looks off into the distance as he molds over Ichigo's answer, another action quite uncommon for the Captain. He stands like this for a time, watching the bustling streets of the Soul Society as people make their rounds. A vendor calls out to possible buyers insisting to have the best fish in the land. Another pitches a set of silk sheets to a young couple as they pass by. Performers sing and dance in the streets, garnering people to gather and cheer their efforts. Wondering exactly what has caught his companion's eye, Ichigo traces his line of sight to a distant riverbank. His sight falls upon a group of kids playing by the water, running and laughing as they splash one another. Of all the children, he knows exactly which one Byakuya is watching. One boy chases another with a bucket filled to the brim. His fair skin and bright hair serve as an almost eerie reminder of a certain Captain who has gone away. It is at this moment that Ichigo realizes just what is weighing on the Captains mind.

Without hesitation, he walks over to Byakuya and rests a hand upon his shoulder. Spreading his lips into a faint smile, he tries to rid the Captain of his worries. "I'm sure they're doing just fine. Squad 12 knows what they're talking about, especially when it comes to technology. They'll be back in a day or two, so there's no need to worry! Besides even if something did happen, they can hold their own! Especially pineapple head, he may look ridiculous, but he can sure as hell hold his own." Feeling satisfied with his speech, he tightens his hand on Byakuya's shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya begins coolly.

"Yea?"

"Please…unhand me."

"Oh my bad…" Pulling his hand away, Ichigo catches a slight smile tugging at the edges of the Captains lips. It fades almost as quickly as it came, leaving Byakuya's practiced blank expression in its wake. Ichigo doesn't care, he takes pride in the knowledge that he has put his comrade's mind at ease.

"Well I must be going, I have much to attend to," and with that, Byakuya turns his back and begins to depart. But before he even takes his second step, he again stops and offers one last statement. "I truly hope you are right Kurosaki." Within moments Byakuya is gone, leaving a worried Shinigami in his wake.

" _Yea, so do I…."_

The responsibilities of the day fade as his anxiety begins to set in in spades. To clear his mind, he begins to walk carelessly in no particular direction. This takes him to a fork in the road, one way leading back into Seireitei, the other taking him deeper into Rukongai. Instead of turning right to return to his office, Ichigo decides to take the day to rest. He takes the left road, leading him directly into the center of the bustling Rukongai marketplace. Baffled eyes watch the Head Captain as he leisurely strolls the streets. He pretends to be oblivious to their stares as he carelessly browses the fine linens and exotic pottery. Just as he reaches to feel a particular rug that has caught his eye, something crashes into his left leg. Looking down, he finds a boy laying on his back holding his head crying. His friends stand motionless, mortified at the sight of their friend doubled over before the Head Captain. One of the boys quickly rushes forward and bows at Ichigo's feet, begging him for forgiveness.

"We are so so sorry Head Captain! We were playing tag, and Miko has horrible eyesight, you have to understand!" The boy trembles while keeping his head firmly pressed to the ground. His friends follow suit and bow before Ichigo as if he were some almighty deity. For a moment, Ichigo doesn't know how to react to the situation. On one hand, he really isn't upset at the boys and is more than willing to forgive the incident. On the other, how many chances in a guy's life does he have to put the fear of God into someone? The curious eyes of the onlookers, as well as Ichigo's maturity (a trait he had to learn upon taking the position of Head Captain) ultimately yield his answer. Bending to his knee, he softly grabs the fallen boy by his shoulders and hoists him to his feet. The boy is stunned at first, looking at Ichigo in both fear and surprise. He calms however as Ichigo takes concern with the lump forming on his forehead.

"Geez, that's a nasty bruise kid, are you gonna be alright?" The softness and genuine concern in Ichigo's voice is enough to calm the boy to the point of talking.

"Yes sir, I'm really sorry I ran into your leg!"

Ichigo chuckles and puts his hand atop the boys head, "Ah that was nothing, don't worry about it…hey guys uhhh you can get up now. All is forgiven, no hard feelings."

The boys look up in amazement at the Orange haired Shinigami. Never could they have imagined that the mighty Head Captain of the Gotei 13 could be so kind.

They all look in wide eyed amazement at Ichigo, Miko in particular. In his star struck state, Miko makes a bold request of Ichigo.

"Mr. Head Captain! Would you want to play soccer with my friends and I?!" Almost immediately after asking, he puts his hands over his mouth in regret. " _Certainly the Head Captain's patience is already wearing thin,_ " he thinks as he awaits the Head Captains response. Again, the boys are shocked when Ichigo stands and responds, "Sure I'll play a quick game or two, go get a ball. Oh, and also just call me Ichigo." Before his eyes the boys vanish, all of them scattering in different directions. Some run screaming to their friends, while the others run to find soccer balls. Suddenly, Ichigo is surrounded by twenty wide eyed children.

"Alright, let's do this!" Miko shouts as he runs to an open field just across the roadway. The other children follow close behind, with Ichigo bringing up the rear. Within minutes, there is a massive game of ten on ten going on, with Ichigo right in the center of it all. In actuality, it is more like nineteen against one, as all the kids immediately rush Ichigo the second he touches the ball.

"NO! GET OPEN, SOMEONE! WAIT WHOS ON MY TEAM? WHY ARE YOU ALL GAINING UP ON ME?!" he shouts as he tries to evade the massive clump of kids chasing after him. Miko jumps on the back of Ichigo's leg, tripping him and bringing the Head Captain to the ground. The children all pounce on the Shinigami, giggling and clinging onto their fallen competitor.

"LET ME UP! THIS ISN'T HOW SOCCER WORKS!"

A roar of laughter comes from the sideline of the field as more and more people come to watch this rare sight.

"Hey! Someone get these kids off of me!" Ichigo cries, half-joking, half seriously. This only garners another wave of laughter and applause from the crowd.

"Alright you little brats you wanna play rough? LET'S GO!" Ichigo swings his arms outward, wrapping up three kids per arm. Pinning them between his underarms and his sides, he lifts himself off the ground. The kids laugh and screech for help as the Head Captain begins to run from the horde of children.

"Help! Save us guys!" The kids scream from under his arms.

The rest of the cluster gives chase, quickly catching up to the slowly jogging Ichigo. They wrap themselves around his legs, and some even climb to wrap their arms around his neck. Still, he trudges on with children hanging like fruits from his limbs. Finally, after about twenty yards Ichigo collapses under the weight of the kids. This was intentional of course, as he lets the kids attack him once again. One of the parents come to his aid this time, as she calls for the children, "Alright kids that's enough, leave the Head Captain be. I'm sure he has much to take care of." The children moan and pout in protest, but ultimately let the Head Captain to his feet. Ichigo can't curb his chuckling fit as he brings himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble!" The woman offers with a warm smile.

"Nonsense, to be honest I really needed that today." Ichigo bows to the woman, before taking off toward the children to say his goodbyes. "Now you kids behave for your parents! If you do, I promise I'll come back to play 'soccer' with you again." The downtrodden expressions on the children vanish as they burst into shouts of joy. Ichigo gives them a thumbs up, before rising to take his leave. Just before he can turn to walk away, a panicked shout bursts forth from the crowd.

"ICHIGO!"

He turns to find Rukia standing in front of the crowd in full surgical gear. The smile that had been plastered on his face vanishes as he looks upon her blood soaked garments.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! It's been a while huh? Well, not gonna dilly dally on this, here's chapter five!

Chapter 5:

I do not own bleach, this is a nonprofit fan fiction

"What the hell happened?!" Ichigo shouts as he sprints toward the Infirmary, Rukia in tow.

"We don't know the details yet, but it seems they were ambushed!"

"FUCK!" Ichigo growls in frustration, before leaping forward with all his might. He flash steps the rest of the way in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time. The two arrive minutes later, bursting through the doors without hesitation. Ichigo's heart sinks as he gazes at the carnage. Renji lies on an exam table, his body torn to shreds. His wounds have a primal look to them, as if they were the work of some wild beast. A stream of blood steadily pours from the table as the doctors work feverishly to seal his wounds. Upon further inspection, Ichigo comes to the terrifying realization that Renji is in the best condition of the survivors. Five surgeons attend to Ikkaku in a desperate attempt to close the massive gash across his abdomen. The heartbeat monitor spikes and falls rapidly as Ikkaku's condition worsens.

On another table, doctors do their best to close Hisagi's slit throat. A rush of nausea flows through Ichigo as he notices another horrid detail. At the base of Hisagi's shoulder is a chunk of mangled meat, and nothing else. His left arm had been torn from his body in an obviously gruesome fashion. He watches in a daze as Rukia rushes from table to table, giving orders and performing healing spells on the three injured Shinigami. Shock has completely gripped the Head Captain, as he suddenly loses all feeling in his legs. Ichigo stumbles back, allowing his back to crash harshly against the wall. He drops to the floor, as a culmination of emotions rushes over him. Suddenly, Rukia's face is inches from his. Ichigo watches Rukia's mouth, bewildered and confused. Her lips and jaw are moving, yet he hears no words. A sharp sting erupts from his cheek as he finds himself staring at the wall to his right. This feeling sparks his brain back into action, as his thoughts suddenly become more clear. Rukia had slapped him to shake him from his trance like state, and thankfully it had worked. Ichigo finally hears her words, and listens intently to her instructions.

"Ichigo! Unclench your jaw, you're going to shatter your teeth!"

He didn't even realize he was doing it, and quickly releases his jaw. A flood of pain rushes through his jawline for a moment, before relief sets in. He then looks into Rukia's violet gaze, and watches as her eyes dance with panic and uncertainty.

In an exacerbated tone, Ichigo weakly asks, "Rukia, where is Sui Feng?..."

` Rukia looks away, before taking a deep breath and solemnly stating, "Renji only carried back those two…" A sudden spike in Reiatsu stops Rukia cold. She looks at Ichigo to find a darkness in his eyes, one that she hadn't seen for many years. Even his Reiatsu has a sinister feeling, one that shakes Rukia to her core. After all this time, she had forgotten not only how powerful Ichigo is, but the darkness that lurks within him as well. Ichigo rises to his feet, and begins to slowly exit the room. Rukia stares dumbstruck, confused by Ichigo's odd actions.

A growl erupts from Ichigo's vocal chords as he bellows, "When you get them in a stable condition, come to the Assembly Hall." He pauses at the door, before turning and setting his cold gaze upon Rukia. "We have a score to settle."

The venom in his words stirs a fire within her, as she turns her attention to Renji. Though his wounds have been stitched, they are still quite fresh. She softly runs her fingers over them, while tenderly rubbing her hand against the side of Renji's head in a soothing motion. Though unconscious, Renji leans into Rukia's touch. Tears begin to fill her eyes as she surveys the damage done to her husband. She bites her lip, and clenches her fists as she allows the overwhelming rage building within her to fester.

\- Two hours later -

Ichigo waits impatiently in the Assembly Hall for the rest of the Captains to arrive. He had immediately sent his aids to relay the message to the Captains after he had left the infirmary. Most have arrived, baring Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya. Their faces are solemn, the news of Sui Feng's uncertain fate undoubtedly filling them with grief. The silence in the room is deafening, as each Captain feels the weight of the current situation. After a short time, the giant doors of the Assembly Hall swing open allowing Rukia to enter. She carries herself with Kuchiki grace, each step silent and precise. Her face remains stoic as she shows no sign of emotion. Her mouth remains flat, neither anger nor sadness warping its shape. The porcelain skin below her eyes remains unblemished, carrying no darkness beneath her lids. At face value, she seems well rested, and completely composed. This couldn't be farther from the truth, a fact that Ichigo immediately picks up on. He knows how to read a Kuchiki better than everyone, and in order to understand their thoughts or feelings, one cannot focus on their features. Ichigo instead looks into the raging storm taking place within the raven-haired Shinigami's eyes. He also feels a savage aura pouring from Rukia as she takes her place in the line of Captains.

Ichigo allows her to settle in for a moment, before asking, "Will Byakuya be joining us?"

Rukia does not turn to address the Head Captain, instead staring blankly forward as she responds, "Nii-sama will be late, he is handling some things. He will not mind if we start without him."

Ichigo, accepting this answer, turns to address the rest of the Captain's. "Thank you all for coming, especially under these circumstances. Today, we lost four of our own in the field of battle. Three confirmed dead, the other missing in action. Little is known about the details of the situation, but it is presumed that the reconnaissance team was ambushed by the Akropoli. We don't know how many there were, or what abilities they may have, but I think its painfully obvious that they are not to be trifled with. From here on out, we treat them as we did the Quincy. The time for reconnaissance is over, today, we begin preparations for war."

Kenpachi smiles a wild, toothy grin as he fantasizes about the strength of his future opponents. Rukia's expression remains unchanged, as she continues to stare blankly into the distance.

"Is there anything anyone wishes to add? Or shall we begin our preparations?" Ichigo awaits a response, but receives none. "Well then, this meeting is adjour…"

Just as Ichigo is ending the meeting, Byakuya pushes the doors open and enters the Assembly Hall. Every Captain turns and watches as Byakuya walks directly toward Ichigo, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Within moments, he is standing before Ichigo, drawing his blade and turning the flat edge toward Ichigo. His voice is low and thick as he begins to speak. "I will not tell you how to fight this war Kurosaki. In fact, I believe you are capable of guiding us to victory. I did not come to provide criticism, but to make a simple request. Actually…no…" Byakuya's features darken as his Reiatsu begins take on a sinister nature. "This is not a request; it is a demand Kurosaki. You will allow Rukia and I to kill the man who put Renji Abarai into such a state. He married into our clan, which makes him one of us. And our creed states that those who raise their hand against the clan, will pay for their transgression. Whoever that man is, he will die by a Kuchiki blade, do I make myself clear Ichigo?" Byakuya sheaths his blade before extending his hand to Ichigo.

Knowing he has little choice in the matter, Ichigo seizes Byakuya's hand and shakes it firmly, accepting Byakuya's demands. With that, the meeting ends. The Captains pour out of the Assembly hall, leaving a disgruntled Head Captain alone with his thoughts.

' _So the stage is set. We stand against a phantom, a powerful enemy that we know nothing about. I am about to send my friends, those I am closest with, into the jaws of war.'_ This thought shakes Ichigo to his core. He stands to leave, his mind heavy with worry. His steps echo as he abandons the Assembly Hall. He dares not look back, as he instead focuses on the daunting task before him.

To all of you who have been waiting for this chapter, I am truly sorry. Family issues, as well as school has made keeping up on this story nearly impossible. I am doing my best to get back into it now that things are calming down. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Expect more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Currently on a plane flying to Arizona, what a more perfect time then to get a little writing done.

I do not own bleach – this is a nonprofit fan fiction.

The faint sound footsteps wakes Josiah from his slumber. At first, he ignores them, favoring the warm embrace of sleep over the prospect of conversation. He recognizes Ichigo's reiatsu, and doesn't bother to rise to greet him. That Is until he feels something within the reiatsu, a whirlwind of emotions ranging from frustration, to deep sadness, to a wild fury. Josiah does not welcome the conversation that is about to ensue, but he sadly understands that it is one he was destined to have. He rises from his cot slowly, rolling his neck to rid himself of the stiffness of sleep. By the time he stands and directs his attention toward the door, Ichigo is standing before it. A coldness surrounds the Head Captain, a stoic cloak masking a slew of raging emotions.

"I think we both know why I am here Josiah." Ichigo's voice is gruff as he attempts to mask his frustration.

Josiah sighs, aiming his sight away from Ichigo as he states, "It was inevitable really, I tried to warn you."

"You're really going to patronize me?"

Josiah tenses slightly, knowing his choice of words were not the best. "That's not what I meant, it's just…" he sighs, deciding to avoid the apology and get right to the point. "How bad?"

Ichigo's balls his fists in rage, his knuckles turning white from the incredible tension. "One Captain down, another MIA, two lieutenants in critical condition, and four members of the scouting corps are dead." Upon finishing the grim report, he looks to see the captive's reaction. His blood begins to boil when he sees Josiah's expression is unchanged. He stares blankly at orange haired Shinigami, as if he was discussing some mundane point. This anger is quickly curved when Ichigo discovers a single notable detail. Josiah may have put up an effective mask, but his eyes tip his hand. Although subtle, the Head Captain can see a sense of knowing in the Titan's eyes. A hint of sadness lingers in his stare, as it becomes clear to Ichigo that Josiah simply can no longer show his empathy. He sees himself in the blank stare coming from the young man, as too lost much of his ability to show feeling after the loss of his mother. These are all thoughts Ichigo keeps to himself, instead choosing to move the conversation forward. "Their wounds were unlike anything I've ever seen. Maybe you could shed some light on what happened?"

"Maybe," Josiah states bluntly, the gears in his mind already beginning to turn.

"It looked as if they were mauled by some…beast," Ichigo began, struggling to find the proper words to relay his thoughts. Before he can continue, a spike of reiatsu stops him in his tracks. He looks up to find Josiah tense as he seemingly relives some past horror. "Josiah…JOSIAH!" Ichigo shouts while bringing his hands against the bars, attempting to shake the Titan from his trance like state.

"Remus…" Josiah growls, his voice low and full of loathing. "Cronus's lapdog, the beast of the Akropoli."

Josiah's tone makes Ichigo uneasy, as he debates whether he truly wants to press further into the Titans dark past. Beads of sweat rush down Ichigo's brow as he ignores the feeling of bloodlust emanating from his captive. There is much he still needs to know, so he continues his expedition deeper into Josiah's warped mind. "I need more Josiah," Ichigo pleads, preparing his body for the possibility of pushing the Titan over the edge. "Tell me everything about this man. What purpose does he serve within the Akropoli? What abilities does he have? How does he think?" Ichigo continues to fish, hoping his hook with dig into some valuable piece of information.

"He is less of a man, and more of a hound. He is driven strictly by instinct, and his need to quench his insatiable hunger. They allow him to patrol the premises around the campground for the sole purpose of avoiding contact as much as possible. He has been known to tear our own to shreds if they wander too deep into his domain. The only one that monster listens to is Cronus himself, and even he has trouble reining in his pet." Josiah pauses for a moment, taking a ragged breath as he tries to suppress the tension ripping through his body. His voice shakes with rage as he continues, topping every word he says with a thick coating of his hatred for the beast. "He has no special abilities, or even a Zanpakuto."

This information stuns Ichigo, but he doesn't interrupt, instead allowing Josiah to continue his explanation.

"He is neither a Shinigami, nor a Titan. He is a beast from a forgotten age, that Cronus stumbled across after his exile. Somehow, he tamed the beast and ordered him to do his bidding…He may look human, but make no mistake, I've seen that monster tear men apart with his bare hands. His strength and speed are unmatched among our ranks, as is his bloodlust. Once he gets a taste of you, there is no escape. He becomes blood drunk, and will chase his victims to the ends of the earth to satisfy his appetite."

Ichigo shudders from the explanation. "When you say satisfy his appetite…"

"It is as it sounds Kurosaki… I've seen it first-hand."

The Head Captain feels his stomach flip from the explanation, as his mind molds over what such an act would look like. He steels himself, wishing to ask just one more question. "I need to send a message to this Cronus, and killing the mutt just may do the trick. I know you warned me before, but I feel like we know what we are up against this time. So, tell me, how would we go about killing Remus?"

Disbelief shoots across the Titans face, "even after you saw what that beast is capable of, you still wish to fight him again?!"

"We cannot let such a defeat go unanswered. Right now, Cronus and his men think of themselves as invincible. My goal is to drag out Cronus's prized dog, and send it back to him as a taxidermy. This will put us on equal footing, and hopefully bring me face to face with the man."

"You want to negotiate with him?!" Josiah exclaims, his face contorting in distain.

"Perhaps, but that's not likely. More or less, I want to judge this man's character. If I can get a feel for how he thinks, then that will allow me to combat him more effectively." Ichigo states this with conviction, a fact that Josiah picks up on.

"…I see…" Josiah states, still unsure about the idea. For a few moments, he mauls over a multitude of thoughts as they come and go. Finally, he settles on a decision. "The best way to take Remus down would be to lead him into a trap of some sort. Use a decoy to get his attention, then have him chance the person until he reaches the kill zone. There, you would have to have multiple Shinigami ready to take him down. With that being said, he is not exactly a dumb creature. If you want to guarantee that you'll catch him by surprise, then you must understand how he thinks. I've seen him in action, I know how he thinks."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Ichigo asks, already knowing the answer.

"Look…" Josiah begins, already struggling to find the proper words to convey sincerity. "I didn't know the people that were hurt in the last attack. But if I can help prevent more senseless death, the I'm gonna do it, whatever it takes. I know you don't trust me, but if you want this operation to be a success, you need me calling the shots. You have to ask yourself, is your lack of trust for me really worth losing lives over?"

The two men stand before each other, both having said their piece. Ichigo takes a few minutes to weight the pro's and con's, but ultimately decides in favor of Josiah. "Fine, you will join the group to take down Remus. But keep in mind, if you do anything suspicious, my men will have the clearance to put you down. Am I clear?"

Josiah smirks slightly, extending his hand through the bar in a sign of agreement, "crystal, sir."

Ichigo accepts the gesture, wrapping his hand around Josiah's tightly. "Be ready, we leave in the morning."

"The sooner the better I suppose."

And with that, Ichigo takes his leave, his body riddled with nerves. The success of tomorrow's mission is essential to the survival of the Soul Society, and Ichigo knows this. He fortifies himself, as he prepares to do what is necessary. For his friends, his comrades, and for Soul Society, Ichigo will go to any length, and he is prepared to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally on the tail end of my semester. I haven't been able to write nearly as much as I would have liked this year. Between work, rugby, and school I have been absolutely slammed. But now that things are winding down, I hope to get back to updating more often! I'm a little rusty, so please bear with me. I'll be back in the swing of things before you know it! So, enjoy the seventh entry in the Great Titan War!

I do not own bleach – this is a nonprofit fan fiction.

A cloud seems to hang over Ichigo as he shuffles away from the cells. His mind spins as he tries to digest the madness that has taken place in the last few hours. He is so distraught that he barely notices someone impeding his path. He looks up to find a somber figure slowly approaching on silent cat feet. "Byakuya, what are you?..."

"I understand you talked to our captive," Byakuya states, interrupting Ichigo before he can finish his question.

"Uh, yea I just…"

Again, Byakuya interjects, "What information have you gathered?"

Ichigo is taken aback by the bombardment of questions, and takes a few seconds to compose himself before answering. "He seems to be pretty familiar with the…thing our scout team went up against."

The Shinigami approaches Ichigo as he presses further. "What do you mean by thing? What exactly did they go up against?"

"According to Josiah's report… a man, well, more beast than man, from a long-gone age…, it's hard to explain…" Ichigo struggles to find an answer that would satisfy the brooding Captain.

"A beast you say? Well then, we shall serve as the huntsmen."

The Captain Commander looks to find Byakuya staring ominously into the distance, a whirlwind of emotion pouring outward from his reiatsu. Though his face remains stoic, the energy pouring from him reveals his true emotion. Ichigo stays silent as he lets Byakuya speak.

He clenches the hilt of his zanpakuto as he decrees, "If he is truly a beast, then we will have to deal with him as such. Before we ultimately defeat him, we will force him to heel at the feet of royalty. The fact that he would dare soil the reputation of my family through his actions is beyond inexcusable. He has committed a personal offense against the Kuchiki clan, and has racked himself a monuments debt. A debt that can only be repaid in the currency of life." His grip tightens until his knuckles turn white, yet his voice does not rise, and his expression does not change. "A Kuchiki blade will be the tool used to collect this debt, no one else's. Is that clear, Ichigo?"

Ichigo feels an odd culmination of sadness and discomfort brew in his stomach. He can feel the rage and conviction pouring from Byakuya's words. Ichigo understands the captains suffering. He is not only watching a family member suffer, but a pupil. Someone he has trained and tutored for decades. To decline his request would be almost criminal, So Ichigo does as he must, and agrees. He rubs the back of his neck as he states "I would rather not put another two members of the same family at risk, but I understand your feelings. I grant you and Rukia point in this upcoming operation. However, if one of you go down, I demand the other grabs them and retreats. I get where you're coming from, but I refuse to allow more needless suffering for your family."

Byakuya furrows his brow at the remark. "You truly believe that man has any chance of killing us. Do not be so naive Ichigo."

"Don't be too overconfident, Byakuya," Ichigo retorts as he places himself inches from his comrade. "Keep your emotions in check. Usually, I wouldn't have to worry about you staying level headed, but you put yourself in bad situations for family. I don't care what happens, you stick to the plan. Got it?" Ichigo's amber eyes flash with intensity as he challenges Byakuya's icy gaze.

"Understood." Byakuya bows slightly as he backs away from the Captain Commander in a show of acceptance. As he turns to depart, he looks up at the auburn sky. "We must prepare Ichigo, I believe this will inevitably lead to war."

Ichigo's jaw tightens at his words, but he knows he is correct. "If it means war so be it. It's like you said, they're gonna pay in blood for what they did to our friends.

A smirk tugs at the edge of Kuchiki's lips as he flash steps away. Ichigo trudges along as he was before, molding over possible strategies. Ultimately, he knows he needs one thing against a creature such as Remus, firepower. Slowly but surely, he travels to his home, all the while adding and moving possible members of the strike force in his mind.

' _We already have three captains, including myself, demanding a spot for this mission so another is out of the question. The fact Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi were felled doesn't make this much easier. In terms of combat strength, there aren't many left outside the Captains who can match them….'_ Just as Ichigo slides the door open to his home, realization strikes him. ' _Maybe, we don't just need firepower, but deception. Kido! If we get the jump on the beast, restraining him with Kido, if only for a moment, would give us the edge we need!'_ Immediately, a name bursts into his thoughts, and a plan forms within minutes. He spins on his heels, and nearly tears his door asunder as he storms from his home, flash stepping across Seirietei at a break neck pace. He launches himself from rooftop to rooftop, guiding himself to a small home just outside squad 5's barracks. His chest heaves as he lands before the door of the home. ' _Fuck… I'm out of shape.'_ He scolds himself for slacking on his training, before knocking on the doorframe. He waits patiently for a few moments, breathing heavily through his nose in an attempt to catch his breath. Just as he composes himself the door slides open to reveal the short brunette he had hoped to see.

"I…Ichigo? What on earth are you doing here this time of night?" Momo questions, genuine confusion contorting her features.

"I apologize, I hope I didn't wake you," Ichigo states more as a courtesy than an actual apology. "May I come in?" he requests.

"Of course, Captain Commander! Please excuse the mess, I have been quite busy in the past few days and haven't gotten around to cleaning the place."

"Your place looks fine Momo, that's the least of my worries right now."

Momo immediately senses the tension in Ichigo's voice, and puts a hand on the Head Captains shoulder. "I heard about what happened. Are they…going to be okay?"

Ichigo sighs as he uses his index finger and thumb to rub the lids of his eyes. "As of now they're stable…" A deep scowl darkens the Head Captains features as he switches subjects in an instant. "But their condition is not the reason I am here. Momo, I need you for the strike force for this upcoming mission."

Fear flashes across Momo's features as thoughts of what had happen to Renji, Ikkaku and Hisagi shake her to her core. "Me?! But…why? I am not nearly as talented in combat as those you sent on the scout team, and look what happened to them! I…"

Ichigo takes Momo by the hand and squeezes it firmly to grab her attention. She immediately meets the fiery gaze of her Captain Commander. An incredible pressure crashes down as the intensity of Ichigo's expression seizes her. She loses her ability to find words as Ichigo begins his explanation.

"I don't need you to fight, I just need you to restrain him. I need your abilities in Kido. Please, if you come with us I promise I will personally protect you. Your help could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

Momo lowers her head for a moment, her bangs falling forward covering her features. With a shaky breath, she agrees. Her hands tremble in Ichigo's grasp as she reluctantly says, "if I can help, then I will do what I can."

Ichigo's gaze softens as he releases Momo's hands. She smiles weakly up at him, but her worry is all too obvious. "What, you don't trust me to keep you safe?" Ichigo barbs as he starts to take his leave.

Momo smiles at this, stating, "I don't need your help, I can protect myself thank you." Her words carry no bite, but the fact she said them at all gives Ichigo confidence that she will be ready. She is a warrior after all, risking her life is nothing new.

"Alright then, I'll be in touch. Get some sleep Momo, its late."

Momo nods and slowly closes the door as Ichigo takes his leave. As he walks away from the home, he finds himself staring up at the night sky, taking in odd color of the moon. The stars surrounding it shimmer with their usual brilliance, but the moon seems to carry a different tone. Tonight, it seems to carry a hint of red in its tone. Ichigo finds it fitting; a blood red moon hanging in the ebony sky. Even the heavens know that a great war is upon the horizon.


End file.
